


Astronomical

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: #CinnAesthetics [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Hitchhiking, Late at Night, Revision unrequired, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Aesthetic inspired by xzombiexkittenx’s “Astronomical Odds”For the Fanfic Writer’s Appreciation Day





	Astronomical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xzombiexkittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Astronomical Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949710) by [xzombiexkittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/pseuds/xzombiexkittenx). 

  
[Read it here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949710)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show my gratitude for a gift I appreciated very much, even if I’m a bit late.  
[Find me elsewhere](https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co). [Post on Twitter](https://twitter.com/cinnamaldeide/status/1164120453599891456?s=20).


End file.
